


In Which We Discover that Elves Really Will Sing Anything.....

by telemachus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Legolas really does have a thing for dwarves......, Teen!Legolas, Thranduil's A+Parenting, elves sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as it says in the title, really......</p>
<p>(a race that will sing "tra-la-la-lally, come down to the Valley" has very little musical discretion....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which We Discover that Elves Really Will Sing Anything.....

**Author's Note:**

> probably incomprehensible to those who don't have minecraft obsessed children......

“Legolas, stop that infernal noise – can you not sing something with more than one line to it?”

I flush, I swipe the screen quickly.

“You are Sindar,” he continues, “control your song. If that is another meme, drop it, now. And I do not want to hear the one about Hobbits and Isengard again either. Ever.”

“No, Ada, sorry Ada,” I say, and he stalks away.

But I am lost again, for I think I have finally found diamonds.

Without realising, I begin to sing.

“I am a dwarf and I’m digging a hole, diggy-diggy-hole, diggy-diggy-hole......”


End file.
